The People Want To Know
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: This is just for all Ghost Hunt fans who want to ask the characters questions. Send in a review and give me questions, all will be answered! I will be asking the questions! Rated T for reasons unknown!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just for fun! I don't own anything!**

**A special thanks to Morningnight for all her wonderful questions!**

* * *

(Mai and Naru were sitting on a green couch together, Ayako, Monk, and Yasu sitting on the bed, Lin sitting beside Kat at the computer, and Masako and John sitting in two chairs beside each other.)

Kat: Hey people!

Naru: Shouldn't you finish your other story before writing a new one?

Kat: But in this one I get to talk to everyone for the entire time!

Monk: Yeah Naru we don't get to talk to her on a normal bases like you do so don't ruin it

Yasu: How could you my love?! Googling over another person?! I thought I was special *Fake tears*

Kat: Oh poor Yasu! *Hugs him* It's ok you'll find someone else! *Glares at monk* I _will_ come after you in your sleep

Monk: 0_0 *Gulp*

Kat: Yasu would you like to ask the first question?

Yasu: Of course my dear! *Big Smile*

Kat: Well that was fast *Rolls eyes* Ok Lin can you give me the first question card?

Lin: *Hands Kat the card*

Kat: Thanks Lin

Lin: You're welcome

Kat: Ok here we go! *Hands Yasu the card*

Yasu: Ok Morningnight asks: What is the team's relationship between with each other?

Kat: Alright we are going to start with *looks around room * John!

John: Um…we are a close group of friends? *smiles*

Kat: *looks at john bored* Really? Gosh you're so innocent it's ridiculous. Anyway moving on! Who wants to go next?! *silence* Oh come on you're all being wimpy!

Naru: Not really just none of us want to talk to you

Kat: Well to bad! Because none of you guys get to leave until I decide to finish this!

Masako: *Sigh* Fine I'll go next

Kat: Yeah!

Masako: I agree with John

Kat: *Frowns* You're terrible

Masako: I answered the question didn't I?

Kat: *Sigh* Why must you all be so difficult, anyway umm…Lin!

Lin: Well John is right when he says that we are all close friends…

Kat: *Glares*

Lin: Let me finish, but there are quite a few people in this group that *Makes quote sign* 'want to be more than just friends' with each other

Kat: Yes finally some dirt! Thank you Lin! *Glomps Lin*

Everyone (except Naru of course) : Lin!

Kat: Moving on! Mai it's your turn!

Mai: Well I think we are a family

Kat: And I suppose that in that family you and Naru are married correct? *Smirk*

Mai: No!

Kat: Friends with benefits?

Mai: No!

Kat: Awwww! No fun!

Naru: You're both so loud

Kat: Well I try my best, ok one last person to ask umm….Yasu!

Yasu: *Stands up and point to everyone* You are all my slaves!

Everyone: Huh?

Kat: HAHAHA! That's so funny! You're faces were priceless! High five! *High fives Yasu*

Ayako: How are we your slaves?

Yasu: Because I declare it!

Kat: Oh come on guys don't complain it'd be fun to be Yasu's slave!

Yasu: Then I declare that I have a new minion!

Kat: Yeah I'm a minion!

Monk: Am I the only one who thinks it weird that we are talking to a cat?

Ayako: No

Monk: So the only person who agrees with me is the old hag? *Smack*

Kat: You asked for that, ok next question who wants to read it?

Lin: I would like to since I'm holding the cards anyway

Kat: Alright go Lin!

Lin: Question from Morningnight: Naru's tea addiction, please explain

Mai & Kat: *start laughing*

Kat: Oh my gosh, I'm going to have to thank Morning for asking that

Naru: You can't be addicted to tea, it's scientifically impossible

Kat: *Laughing* Naru's scientifically impossible!

Naru: You are really annoying

Mai: Oh come on Naru just answer the question

Naru: No

Kat: I will use torture if necessary

Naru: What kind of torture could you inflict? Are you going to lick me to death?

Yasu: Naru, I never knew you had a fetish

Mai: Yasu!

Kat: *Laughing* Oh god that was funny! Yasu is now one of my favorite people

Yasu: Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week!

Kat: Or longer depending on how long I keep this story up, anyway Naru are you going to explain or should I just see if Lin has anymore secrets to spill?

Naru: Lin won't say anything because he needs his job

Kat: You won't fire him

Naru: Try me

Kat: Okay Lin?

Lin: Naru isn't addicted to tea….he is addicted to _Mai's_ tea

Naru: Lin!

Kat: *Nods head* Oh definitely, ok let me see the last question Lin *takes card from Lin* Oh I want to know this one too!

Mai: What is it?

Kat: Ayako I want you to answer this question first then we will go in a clockwise direction so that we end with Naru ok? Everyone has to answer this one ok? *everyone nods* Alright here we go question from Morningnight: What is in Naru's book that he always has?

Naru: Really?

Kat: Yep! Ayako?

Ayako: I think Naru has detail ways of how to make us all miserable

Kat: Your paranoid aren't you?

Ayako: I'm not

Kat: Uh-huh, ok monk you're next

Monk: to be honest I agree with the old lady *Smack*

Kat: I think you seriously enjoy that or you would've learned by now

Monk: I don't! I thought she would have quit by now!

Kat: Ok, anywho Yasu?

Yasu: He has secret pictures of Mai and hearts all over the pages in pink marker!

Kat:…yeah…sure…um john?

John: I think he has all the case information written down

Kat: well…that's boring, moving on!

Masako: I think it's just his day planner

Kat: Jeez you and John have no imagination! No offense

John: None taken

Kat: Ok who's turn is it?

Lin: Mine

Kat: Oh goody!

Lin: I have no idea

Kat: aww! Lin come on!

Lin: Sorry

Kat: *sigh* fine

Mai: My turn! I think it's his diary!

Kat: Don't guys call their diary's journal's?

Mai: *shrugs*

Kat: Ok now for the time of truth, Naru what is in your book?

Naru: None of your business

Kat: Oh come on! Quit ruining our fun!

Naru: If you call this fun, then I feel sorry for you

Kat: Well don't at least I'm not a stick in the mud like you!

Naru: I'm not I just know how to be serious

Kat: Just answer the question!

Naru: *sigh* fine, if it means this will end *pulls out book* It just has th- *Kat snatches it from Naru*

Kat: *flips open book* Oooh! It's got all kinds of things in here! Let see we've got case information, no surprise, and we have doodles an- *Naru grabs book*

Naru: Have you heard of manners?

Kat: Yep!

Naru: Ok let me rephrase that, do you know how to use manners?

Kat: Nope!

Monk: Is that the last question?

Kat: Oh yeah it is, it's so sad, oh well I'll hopefully I'll get more questions from reviewers! Say goodbye everyone!

Mai: Bye!

Monk: See ya

Ayako: Good-bye

John: Have a good day

Masako: Bye

Lin: Bye

Yasu: Good-bye my slaves!

Naru: Thank God it's over

Kat: Adios Mi Amigos!

* * *

**Review and tell me what questions you want asked and answered!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is just for fun! I don't own anything!**

* * *

(Mai and Naru are sitting on the green couch together, Ayako, Monk, and Yasu sitting on the bed, Lin sitting beside Kat at the computer, and Masako and John sitting in two chairs beside each other, Madoka sitting on a lazy boy chair.)

Kat: Hey people! I'm here with everyone and by request of Ghost123-whoever you are- Madoka!

Madoka: HI!

*Silence*

Kat: Clap or else *holds up fork*

*applause*

Kat: Yeah! Ok first I'd like to thank everyone for all their great questions!

Naru: Well if you think it's great then it's not going to be much fun

Kat: Oh shut it, anyway! Since Madoka just joined in how about you read the first question?!

Madoka: Ok *takes card* question from Hanner22killer: Mai, what do you put in the tea that makes Naru love it so much?!

Kat: Ooh! I've always wanted to know that!

Yasu: I bet its crack and lots of sugar

Kat: No I don't think Naru is a crack person….hmmm maybe depressants?

Yasu: Yeah that makes sense

Mai: I don't put anything but tea bags in his tea!

Naru: If Mai had put anything in my tea I would've fired her

Kat: Oh then you wouldn't mind if I went through the cabinets? *Sprints off*

Mai: K-kat! *Follows*

Monk: So how is everybody?

Ayako: You're terrible at starting conversations

Monk: Well you're old! *smack*

John: Um should someone go see if Mai and Kat are going to come back?

Masako: I think Kat can handle herself, although if she's with Mai they might get attacked by a ghost

Yasu: Is there even a ghost in this house?

Masako: *Shrugs* I don't know *lights flicker*

Yasu: Ah! Monk, hold me my love! *Hugs monk*

Monk: Let Go!

Kat: Hi guys *let's go of light switch*

Monk: See it was just Kat now let go!

Yasu: But what if there is another one?

Monk: *shoves him onto the floor* There wasn't one in the first place!

Kat: Poor Yasu! Monk you're a terrible person why do you keep hurting him?

Monk: He started it!

Kat: *cross arms* Well I'm finishing it so shut it! Oh I have the answer to the question!

Naru: *raises eyebrow* Oh really?

Kat: Yep…

Everyone: Well?

Kat: *Looks up from magazine* Oh you guys wanted to know?

*nods heads*

Kat: Oh, well I found D- *Mai tackles Kat and puts her hand over her mouth*

Mai: She's just kidding *nervous laugh* Ow! She bit me!

Kat: Don't ever put your hand over my mouth I won't hesitate to bite you again!

Mai: *nods head* O-ok

Kat: Ok now that that's settled, the answer to the question is Dark chocolate

*silence*

Naru: That's why you tackled her Mai?

Mai: I thought you'd get mad at me for putting chocolate in your tea!

Kat: Why would anyone get mad at someone for giving them chocolate? *tilts head*

Yasu: I want chocolate now!

Kat: Here *Hands over Hershey's square*

Yasu: Yeah!

Kat: Oh and Naru while we were at your office we got you tea, it's on a cart outside

Naru: *walks out and gets tea cup then comes back in*

Kat: Ok let's move on to question two! Who wants it?

Masako: Might as well *Holds out hand*

Kat: Can't you be cheerful?

Masako: No *Grabs card* Ok question from Ajamshamoodah…that hurt my tongue

Kat: Get on with it no one cares about your tongue problems!

Masako: Fine, What does Lin do behind his computer the entire day? Happy now?

Kat: Ecstatic! So does anyone want to guess before Lin answers?

Yasu: Absolutely nothing!

Kat: So you're trying to get out of work, Lin?

Lin: I'm not

Kat: Then what?

Lin: I'm writing a book

Kat: Wow! Can I read it?!

Lin: When it's finished

Kat: Yeah! *hugs Lin*

Naru: What is with you and hugging people?

Kat: Hugging keeps you healthy!

Naru: *rolls eyes* Sure it does

Kat: So you agree?

Naru: No in the slightest, don't you understand sarcasm, or is your brain to small?

Kat: I understand it just fine!

Naru: Uh-huh, can we just move onto the next question?

Kat: *pout* Fine

Naru: Don't pout; you look like you're a child

Kat: Make me! Anyway Mai you get to answer the next question!

Mai: Ok Ghost123 wants to know…..

John: What is it Mai?

Mai: I can't ask this!

Kat: Why?

Mai: *blush* I-I just can't!

Kat: Fine give it to Ayako

*Hands to Ayako*

Ayako: So what's wrong with the…

Kat: Not you too! Alright who wants to read it?

Madoka: I'll do it! *Grabs card and reads it* Ok Ha-ha! This ought to be good! : If you had to go out with any one on the team who would it be?!

Kat: Well this should be fun! Who wants to go first?!

*Silence*

Kat: Big surprise *Sigh* Someone raise their hand please! *Puppy dog eyes*

John: Ok I guess I'll go first

Kat: You have a crush?!

John: No I don't

Kat: That's mean! You got my hopes up!

John: Sorry, but I still have to pick someone don't I?

Kat: Oh right! Ok go John!

John: Masako

*Silence*

Kat: Sorry to all the fangirls, whose hearts he's broken! Oh and why?

John: *Shrugs* Because everyone is more like my friend and Masako is the only one I could see myself dating, no offense to Mai, Ayako, or Madoka

Mai: None taken!

Kat: And he's still innocent! How do you do it?!

John: Huh?

Kat: Never mind, ok how about Ayako!

Ayako: Huh?! I have to answer this question?!

Kat: Yep!

Ayako: I-I don't like anyone

Kat: That's not the question; the question is if you had to pick anyone who would it be?

Ayako: Well….ah….pass

Mai: You can't do that

Kat: Thank you Mai

Mai: Happy to help!

Kat: You're still going to have answer the question

Mai: *sigh*

Kat: Now Ayako answer or I'll choose for you

Ayako: You can't do that

Kat: Oh I already know who you're going to pick, so yes I can

Ayako: If you know then why do I have to say it?

Kat: Because readers want to know

Ayako: *Sigh* Fine, but only for the readers

Kat: Whatever you say

Ayako: Well the only two old enough for me to date are Lin and Monk so….*mumble*

Kat: Huh? I can't hear you

Ayako: *louder mumble*

Monk: Speak louder you old hag! *smack smack*

Kat: Ooo! Two smacks that must mean something!

Ayako: Monk Ok?

Everyone (except Lin, Naru, and Kat): *Wide eyed* Whoa!

Kat: Ok moving on, isn't this fun?!

Naru: Not in the slightest

Kat: Well I wasn't asking you

Naru: Then you should clarify

Kat: Shut It! Madoka it's your turn

Madoka: Lin!

*0_0*

Kat: Well finally a straight answer from someone! Thanks!

Madoka: You're welcome

Kat: Alright Yasu!

Yasu: What are you talking about I'm obviously in love with my Monk-chan! *Hugs Monk*

Monk: Get off!

Kat: You're right why did I even ask?

Naru: Because you're not smart

Kat: Ok seriously now you're just getting annoying, Mai how can you deal with him?

Mai: *Shrugs* He's mean but he's a good person

Naru: Thank you, Mai *Takes a sip of tea*

Kat: *Smirk* Another straight answer thanks Mai!

Naru: *Chokes a bit* What exactly did she give a straight answer on?

Kat: That she'd choose you to go out with

Naru: And how did she say that?

Kat: She said that you were a good person, and I'm sure that out of all of us she is the only one who would say that

Naru: So how do you infer that she would want to date me from that?

Kat: Woman's intuition

Naru: *Sigh* More like you're diluted imagination

Kat: Nope! Right Mai?

Mai: *blush* No comment

Kat: Please!

Naru: Prove her wrong Mai

Mai:….

Naru: Mai?

Kat: Hah! Silence means that I'm right!

Naru: I will never understand your logic

Kat: Too bad you're missing out!

Naru: Mai? Did your brain finally die from lack of cells?

Mai: Hey! That was mean!

Kat: Ok now that she's talking prove I'm right!

Naru: *rolls eyes* Sure

Mai: *Whispers* She's right

Kat: Ha! Proof!

*Silence*

Kat: Ok let's move on to the next question! Naru!

Naru: What?

Kat: Read the next question! *Hands card over, laughing*

Yasu: Why are you laughing?

Kat: You'll see!

Naru: Question from Peacegirl731: What would you do if it rained cats….What kind of question is that?

Kat: An awesome one!

Lin: Kat, how are we supposed to answer it?

Kat: *Grins mischievously* Naru flip over the card and read it out loud

Naru: Ok? *Flips card* Look up….?

*Everyone looks up, while Kat pulls out a magic wand and waves it*

*Silence*

*Cat's rain from the sky*

Mai: What the-? *Covers head with arms*

Naru: This isn't scientifically possible! *Covers head with jacket*

Madoka: *Lying under desk with Lin* This is so cool!

Monk: What the heck is going on? *Grabs pillow and puts it over his head*

Ayako: Aaah! *Scoots closer to Monk under the pillow*

Masako: How is this happening? *Puts arms over her head*

John: *Grabs blanket out of closet and tosses it over himself and Masako* Here

Yasu: *Catches cat* This is awesome!

Kat: Isn't it?!

Everyone (except Yasu, who is now petting the cat): No!

Kat: Come my brethren rain down upon these boring souls! Muhahahahaha-

Mai: I think she's lost it

Naru: She had it in the first place?

Kat: -hahahahahahahaha….now I'm bored *waves wand and cats disappear*

Yasu: Aww! Fluffy I barley new ye!

Kat: Ha-ha that was funny!

Naru: Are we done here?

Kat: *pout* Fine but you're all coming back when I get four more questions!

Naru: So don't give her any

Kat: Ignore him!

* * *

**Review and tell me what questions you want asked and answered! See ya next time!**

**A special thanks to: (this is only for the people who wrote the questions to read! If you come within two lines of it I will come after you in your sleep!)**

**Hanner22killer- What did you think? I thought that this was the best answer!**

**Ajamshamoodah- Your name is really hard to say I actually tried it! Did this answer make sense I mean Lin just seems like he would be the kind of person to write a book.**

**Ghost123- Don't know who you are but it was definitely a challenge to write their answers without it being cheesy so tell me how I did ok?**

**Peacegirl731-That was really fun to write thank you soooo much! I hope you liked it!**

**(Now for all of you who read this after I **_**specifically **_**told you not to….congratulations on standing up against your impending doom! I will find you! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! If I did do you think I'd be here? Hmm? **

**We had to answer 8 questions this time so be ready to sit back and read for a while! But I'm sure it will be enjoyable!**

* * *

(Ayako, Monk, and Yasu are sitting on the bed, Lin sitting beside Kat at the computer, Masako and John sitting in two chairs beside each other, Madoka sitting on a lazy boy chair, and Morningnight sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with a lollipop.)

Kat: Hey People! I've got a surprise for you! Masako: *sighs* And that is? Kat: Morningnight is guest starring today! Morningnight: Yeah! Hi everyone! *pulls out lollipop* Hehehe! It's great to be here with you all! Madoka: Hello! Nice to meet you!  
Yasu: Can I have a lollipop?! Monk: What's up  
Ayako: Hey  
John: Pleasure to meet you  
Morningnight: Nice to meet you all too~ And sure! *tosses lollipop and Yasu catches* -() Anyone else want one? Kat: Oh! I do!  
Madoka: Where are Mai and Naru?  
Kat: *Shrugs*  
Lin: Mai called me earlier she said that they would be late Morningnight: *tosses one to Kat* Here ya go -()  
Monk: When isn't she late?  
Ayako: *smacks Monk* Leave her alone!  
Monk: Would you stop that ya old hag! *Smack*  
Masako: *mumbles* So immature. Kat: *Puts lollipop in mouth* Well this is just good fortune!  
Lin: How?  
Kat: Well because my friends, we have a question for you guys that Mai and Naru can't hear!  
Yasu: So it's 'that' kind of question is it? Monk: Oh really? *leans forward and places hand on chin* tell us more about it! *smacks*  
Ayako: Knock it off!  
John: What kind of question?  
Masako: *sighs and covers mouth with sleeve* One that is probably boring.  
Morningnight: You're just jealous no one wants you!  
Masako: That is not true!  
Morningnight: Is too!  
Masako: Is not!  
Morningnight: Is too infinity!  
Masako: I don't have to prove anything to you.  
Morningnight: *looks at Kat* Can I hit her? Kat: So very tempting but sadly I need her to answer questions and if you hit her she'll leave  
Masako: Of course I will leave. She is nothing more than a stupid child.  
Morningnight: Hey! That is Mrs. Stupid Child Walker to you!  
Lin: So what is the question?  
Kat: Oh yeah! Morning do you want to read it? Morningnight: YES! *takes card* Oh I like this one! *takes lollipop out of mouth* This one is from Wildfire.292. They want to know this. How does Naru feel about Mai? Anyone? Anyone?  
Monk: *burst out laughing*  
Ayako: *glares at him before smacking him* Stop that! It's not funny!  
John: Actually, a little. Though I do wonder the question myself. *turns to Kat* Wouldn't it be better to wait for them to get back before answer that?  
Morningnight: Oh John, you really are too innocent. If we do that then we would never find out. *places lollipop in mouth* Plus I kinda want to know. Yasu: Oh I already know the answer to this one! *takes lollipop out of his mouth*  
Kat: Well tell us!  
Yasu: Naru wants to fuc- *Kat covers his mouth*  
Kat: Yasu this is a T- rated story so please keep those words under wraps ok?  
Yasu: *nods head*  
Kat: Ok *lets go of his mouth* alright how about you Lin?  
Lin: He likes her  
Kat: Well that was rather blunt  
Madoka: Well I agree!  
Kat: Ok? Anyone else? John: I agree with Lin  
Masako: Humph!  
Monk: Oh course he likes her! Otherwise he would have fired her a LONG time ago  
Ayako: No he wouldn't! She is a great worker!  
Morningnight: I think Yasu wanted to say fuceil!  
John: Is that even a word?  
Morningnight: Does that matter? Yasu: That's exactly what I wanted to say! How did you know?!  
Kat: Sure you did ok anyway-  
Mai: *Slams door open* Sorry we were late! *Pushes Naru inside*  
Naru: Mai I do have the capability to walk on my own  
Mai: Then why exactly didn't you 'walk' this morning? Hmm?  
Naru: Because I didn't want to come  
Mai: We-  
Kat: Just sit down already!  
Mai: Fine!  
Kat: *sigh* Oh also I'd like you two to meet Morningnight she is a guest today! She is going to help me ask the questions!  
Naru: Another annoying author? Morningnight: *turns to Naru, glaring* Want me to shove a -?  
Monk: Anyway!  
Morningnight: What? I just wanted to shove a -?  
Masako: Is that really appropriate?  
Morningnight: What? To shove a-?  
Ayako: So what is the next question?  
John: I thought this was T-rated...  
Morningnight: *looks around at everyone*...Why can't I finish? I just want to shove a - Kat: Morning as much as I love your colorful imagination, just stop already ok? Anyway the next question is from Peacegirl1731: What kind of music do you all like?  
Mai: I like pop music!  
Madoka: Jazz  
Lin: I don't have one certain genre I listen to whatever is on  
Naru: I don't listen to music  
Mai: That's not true!  
Kat: Really then what does he listen too?  
Naru: I don't listen to anythi-  
Mai: Classical Morningnight: Really? So do I! And I just wanted to stick a lollipop in his mouth!  
Everyone: *blushes*  
Morningnight: What? What did I say?  
Monk: Ah I listen to rock!  
Ayako: I guess I listen to anything really.  
John: I like country or classical  
Masako: I really don't like music Kat: That's because you're a stick in the mud, anywho! Next question! Who wants the pretty neon pink flash card?!  
Yasu: Oh pretty I want it!  
Kat: Okie dokie here you go!  
Yasu: Ok from *snicker*  
Mai: What?  
Yasu: From NarulovesMai: Naru, what do you love the most about Mai?  
Mai: *blush*  
Kat: Oh I remember that question! Yasu flip the card over  
Yasu: Ok *flips card* And don't say her tea  
Kat: Well would you looky there! Naru?  
Naru: So do you want the truth or a lie?  
Kat: Just say what you love about Mai other than her tea  
Naru: ….  
Kat: *leans in*  
Naru: She's a hard worker  
Kat: *falls on the floor* Really? I can't believe I didn't think about that loophole  
Naru: Well I can believe it  
Kat: Shut up Morningnight: *burst out laughing* Ha! I even saw that! Kat: *glares at morning*  
Monk: Come on Naru, really, tell us something else you like about her  
Ayako: Yea, we already knows she a hard worker  
Morningnight: Well anyway next question! *looks around* Masako! You read it.  
Masako: No  
Morningnight: Yes  
Masako: No  
Morningnight: Yes  
Masako: I will not read a question that you pick out.  
Morningnight: If you don't I'll...just read it! *throws card at her*  
Masako: *sighs* Fine. *picks up card* From Ajamshamoodah...that is really weird...And didn't she already ask a question? Anyway. She wants to know if...I don't find this true at all!  
Monk: Just read it!  
Masako: Fine. She wants to know why Naru is such a narcissist. And why is Lin the silent type?  
Morningnight: I know! I know! It's because...I can't say because of the rating! Damn! *bits into lollipop*

Kat: Can't you just change the words so that they are appropriate?  
Madoka: Lin's just quiet because he doesn't have a lot to say  
Kat: Oh I thought it was just cause since Naru is a narcissist that Lin would just have to be quiet to keep his keep his job  
Naru: I resent that remark  
Kat: Do I look like I care?  
Yasu: Naru just got served!  
Everyone: Really?  
Yasu: Yep! Morningnight: Awesome! and not I don't think I can  
John: Is it really that bad?  
Morningnight: *waves him over before whispering in his ear*  
John: Oh okay...  
Masako: What is the next question?  
Morningnight: Why are you sure a witch?  
Masako: Glare.  
Morningnight:...KAT HELP ME! She is gonna kill me in my sleep! Naru: Why wait till she's asleep?  
Mai: Naru!  
Kat: I kind of agree of Naru why does everyone wait till the person is asleep?  
Madoka: Maybe because it's easier?  
Kat: Hmmm...interesting ok next question! Lin!  
Lin: Ok question from Yasu'scrazy: Yasu why do you always tease monk?  
Yasu: I don't tease him I am in love with him!  
Kat: *rolls eyes* Ok sure  
Yasu: It's true!  
Kat: Well if you are in love with him then you wouldn't mind kissing him?  
Monk: Hey!  
Yasu: *sweet smile* I tease him because it's fun  
Kat: Ha! I knew it!  
Naru: Do you have to be so loud?  
Kat: YES! Monk: Doesn't anyone care what I think?  
Ayako: Not really. I mean this question was for Yasuhara. Ask the readers to ask for your option is you want to speak up that badly  
Monk: Fine I will! Reader, review and ask me about how I feel about this!  
Morningnight: *crack*  
Everyone: *looks at Morningnight*  
Morningnight: Sorry bit into my lollipop...*slowly reaches in pocket to pull out another* you may continue...  
John: Alrighty then. What's next?  
Morningnight: Oh! I got a perfect one! *hands card to Monk* You read it!  
Monk: Question from Deadlyrose123, When will Naru and Mai say they like each other?  
Morningnight: and flip it  
Monk: *flips and reads before going a little red* Hey! What the hell! I never said I liked that old hag! *smacks*  
Ayako: Give me that! *rips card from his hands and reads before going red*...I...Who is this person!? Why does she or he think I would ever like someone so immature!?  
Monk: Because you are running out of options *smack* Oh! That hurt!  
Ayako: Good! (Deadlyrose123: When will Naru and Mai say they like each other? Same for Ayako and Monk)

Kat: I think Monk just encouraged Ayako  
Lin: How?  
Kat: Well he just told her why she should date him  
Monk: I did not!  
Kat: Uh yeah you did, anyway! *turns to Mai and Naru* It's your turn!  
Mai: *blush* What are you talking about?!  
Kat: The question wasn't just for Monk and Ayako, it was for you and Naru too  
Naru: I like Mai just fine thank you  
Kat: *bursts out laughing* That's not what the question meant!  
Naru: Then what do they want to know?  
Yasu: Who knew Naru could have his innocent moments?!  
Kat: I know right?! Morningnight: *burst out laughing* And he calls us stupid!  
Naru: I call you stupid because it's true  
Mai: Naru be nice!  
Monk: So tell us Naru, when will you?  
Masako: That is stupid. Naru has no such feelings for her. You are all just being diluted  
Morningnight: *whispers to Kat* Let me at her please!  
Ayako: I think Naru has yet to even realize those feeling, but...*slides a little closer to him* that is okay. I am always available.  
Monk: You wish! *smacks*  
Morningnight: Ha!  
Monk: What's so funny about getting hit by an old hag? *smacks* Will you stop that?  
Morningnight: The fact that you just walked into getting hit again. Kat: That is always hilarious *leans to morning and whispers* I'll tell you what after the chapter you can attack her ok?  
Mai: Can we move on?  
Kat: Well I guess since-no  
Mai: That's cruel  
Kat: Was that cruel Morning? Morningnight: Nope! *smiles innocently* Kat: I didn't think so, now answer the question missy!  
Mai: *looks at Naru* Well...um...ah! I know!  
Everyone: *leans in* Yes?  
Mai: When pigs fly!  
Kat: Dammit! Come on!  
Naru: You have terrible language  
Kat: I'll show you some language! *stands up* Morningnight: *stands up and grabs Kat* Now be a good little kitty! *starts to pet* Hehehe your soft!  
Masako: You're immature  
Morningnight: You're something that isn't T rated *sticks tongue out at her*  
Everyone (exclude Naru, Lin, and Masako) *snickers* Kat: *eye twitches* Unless you want to get bit I suggest you refrain from petting me  
Yasu: But you're a cat  
Kat: Which means I have claws so don't pet me!  
Naru: Maybe we should de-claw you I know a wonderful vet  
Kat: *hides behind Morning and Yasu* Don't let him!  
Mai: Poor Kat, Naru that was mean!  
Naru: So?  
Madoka: I could always call your parents  
Naru: *cough* Fine the fleabag keeps her claws...for now  
Kat: Who you calling fleabag di*muffle*  
Yasu: *keeps hand over mouth* I think we all need to work on our language, Ow! She bit me!  
Kat: Why does no one believe me them I tell them that I won't hesitate to bite!? Morningnight: Cause you are too cute to believe.  
John: Um…shouldn't we do the next question? Kat: *glare* *turns to john* Here's the next card you read it John: Ghost123 asked: Where do we see ourselves in 10 years from now?  
Ayako: That's a good question...  
Monk: Hm...I don't really know. Kat: I bet Monk and Ayako see themselves married!  
Monk: Yea right! I would never marry her! She is way too old for me! *smack*  
Ayako: You would be lucky to have someone like me!  
Masako: So in other words, you agree with Kat?  
Ayako: *silence*  
Naru: Well I don't know about the rest of you but I already have a job so I don't think it will really change  
Kat: No kids?  
Naru: I doubt anyone will reach my standards for marriage  
Kat: What are your standards?  
Naru: Hard worker, intelligent, and can deal with kids  
Kat: *snicker*  
Naru: What?  
Kat: Oh nothing, right morning? *nudge nudge* Morningnight: Yep! Absolutely nothing! *covers mouth to hid laughter* Kat: Ok let's keep going! Yasu enter on stage right!  
*silence*  
Kat: What? I thought it was funny!  
Everyone: *shakes heads*  
Kat: Ok fine! Yasu it's your turn  
Yasu: Ok I see myself graduated from college, with an awesome job, and a hot wife!  
Kat: *puts chin in hand* That's a lot for ten years, but I see you already have a head start on the wife part *nods to Monk*  
Monk: Who are yo-Hey! Why am I the wife?  
Naru: I don't think that is the question you should be asking  
Monk:…..  
Kat: Ha-ha! That's great! Anyway Lin?  
Lin: There isn't much else for me to do really, I'll probably still be working for Naru  
Madoka: Same here, only I work for Naru's parents not him  
Kat: I know what you two could do!  
Madoka: What?  
Kat: Get married!  
Lin: To whom?  
Kat: *sigh* You people are really dense, to each other duh!  
Madoka: Oh! That sounds fun!  
Lin: Madoka, wait a min-  
Kat: Moving on! Mai!  
Mai: Huh? *looks up from talking to Naru*  
Kat: What were you talking about?  
Naru: How stupid this is  
Kat: Watch it mister, I know people  
Naru: So do I, glad you have social skills  
Kat: *glare* Anyway Mai, where do you see yourself in ten years?  
Mai: Um…I'll probably still be working for Naru  
Kat: *motions for Mai to come closer and whispers* As his assistant or his wife?  
Mai: K-Kat! John: Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I would probably be working at an orphanage.  
Morningnight: AWWW! *glomps John* You are soo sweet!  
John: Um...thanks? Kat: Moving on last question! From BlueberryEmo: Do any of you read Fanfiction and if you do what type and which anime, movie, book, etc.?  
Naru: I don't waste my time with childish authors  
Kat: Hey! You should its fun, Mai!  
Mai: Uh...ok? I read fanfictions about anime  
Kat: What kind?  
Mai: Romance  
Kat: Do you read ones about Naru and yourself?  
Mai: N-no  
Kat: Ok I believe you...Not!  
Mai: I don't!  
Kat: Uh-huh sure  
Mai: I'm not lying!  
Kat: Oh well you'll drop your denial soon enough, Lin, your turn!  
Lin: I don't read them  
Kat: Awww!  
Lin: I do write some though  
Kat: That's so cool!  
Naru: Your emotions change fast don't they?  
Kat: Yep! Madoka!  
Madoka: I actually don't read them I'm usually working so I don't have time  
Kat: Hmm…yeah I get that, Yasu?  
Yasu: I read all kinds of Fanfiction, from anime to movies!  
Kat: Finally a true fanfictioner! High five!  
Yasu: *high fives* Monk: I read some, but only if they are good. I don't waste my time on the crappy ones, ya know? But I guess I read horror and action mostly.  
Morningnight: Ayako?  
Ayako: I do! I love a nice romance one. They are always the best.  
Morningnight: John, what about you?  
John: I do sometimes when I have the time. But as of lately, I haven't sorry.  
Morningnight: Alright! I guess that is it, anything else Kat?  
Masako: You didn't ask me.  
Morningnight: I didn't need to.  
Masako: For you information, I do read them.  
Morningnight: Ya, let me guess. Ghost Hunt fanfics of you and Naru, right?  
Masako:...  
Morningnight: Exactly. Kat: Well that is all for this chapter!  
Naru: Finally  
Kat: Oh shut it, ok everyone say goodbye!  
Mai: Bye!  
Lin: Goodbye  
Madoka: See ya!  
Yasu: See you next time my slaves! Ayako: Bye  
Monk: See ya all later!  
John: Good-bye  
Masako: *mumbles* Finally  
Morningnight: *glares at Masako* Yea, bye everyone! I'll miss you but I will pull through it!

* * *

**Well that's all folks! ****Praise Morningnight in your reviews so that I can tell her that you guys enjoyed her today! ****I had a lot of fun working with her in this chapter she is the reason why this chapter was so awesome!**

**To all the people who have reviewed with questions:**

**Ghost123****: I'm so glad you like my story! You have great questions!**

**Peacegirl731****: This was an interesting question and it was fun to answer, I hope you liked it!**

**Deadlyrose123: Well my friend I hope the answers that everyone gave were good!**

**NarulovesMai: Yeah I'm sorry if you wanted a serious answer but I felt that Naru wouldn't answer this question seriously**

**Yasu's crazy: Did you like it?! I really liked your question and I was excited to answer it!**

**Wildfire.292****: Hope you liked how everyone got asked before Naru and Mai got there!**

**Ajamshamoodah: What did you think?**

**Thank you all who are reading! Thanks to all who are following or who favorited this story! I'm so happy that you all like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I'm truly sorry to everyone who is following this story but i am having trouble keeping up with school and this story since i get so many questions, so i'm going to hold off till school slows down.

I will still be doing the Soul Eater story with Morningnight, but i need to focus on school more so that i don't get band from Fanfiction till summer. (Which my parents have threatened me with)

So again i am really sorry and i will try to get back to this soon.

Thank you and Sorry!


	5. THE END

**A/N: I will now beg for all your guy's forgiveness I kind of totally forgot that I put this on hiatus but now this will be the final chapter but I needed to answer these last questions so I shall do that now and then that'll be the end. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!**

* * *

Kat: Hey people!

Naru: I thought we were rid of you?

Kat: Nope! I'll never disappear!

Mai: I'm glad your back!

Kat: Aw thanks Mai! Anywho we should get down to business before Naru snaps at us so everyone say HI~!

John: Hello

Monk: Yo!

Madoka: HI!

Masako: Whatever

Kat: *glares* Say hello

Masako: No

Kat: I will toss you into the ghost room

Masako: The what?

Kat: *opens creepy door* Oh yeah I got it for Christmas there's all kinds of scary spirits and monsters in here

Masako: H-Hi

Kat: Very good!

Mai: Hello!

Naru: *silence*

Kat: Naru!

Naru: Yes?

Kat: Say hi!

Naru: Why should I?

Kat: Because it's polite!

Naru:*sighs* Fine Hello; Happy now?

Kat: Nope! Next!

Ayako: Hey

Lin: Good evening

Yasu: Tails have Kittens!

Kat: Huh?

Yasu: Tails have kittens

Kat: Oh ok!

Masako: Are you serious?

Kat: What?

Masako: I don't say hi and you threaten me but Yasu says that and you just move on?

Kat: Pretty much~

Masako: *glares*

Kat: Would you like to ask the first question? *holds out card*

Masako: Whatever *takes card* Question from Yasu's crazy: Naru, If you had to choose between Mai and Masako, who would you kiss…..? *blushing* Why would you give me this card?!

Kat: Hey don't shoot the messenger shoot the person who wrote it Anywho Naru~?

Naru: *silence*

Kat: Hello? *waves hand in front of Naru's face*

Naru: *scowls* Why should answer such a preposterous question?

Kat: Because it was asked?

Naru: That's not a viable answer

Kat: Neither was yours!

Naru: My answer the most logical

Kat: How so?!

Naru: It keeps both Mai and Masako from tearing into me

Kat: Oh…..Mai! Masako! Leave until the question is answered!

Mai&Masako: What!?

Kat: Shoo! Shoo! *pushes them out of the room* Now answer!

Naru: How do I know they won't find out?

Kat: If anyone tells them I will toss them into my Ghost Room!

Naru: *sighs* Probably Mai

Kat: *squeals* finally!

Naru: Must you be so loud?

Kat: Definatley! Ok you two can come back in!

Mai: What did he say?

Kat: We can't tell sorry *whispers to Mai* I'll tell you after the show

Naru: Can we move on?

Kat: Ok! Lin Your turn! *hands over card*

Lin: Ok from QueenOfTheives: Does Naru read anything other than non-fiction?

Ayako: Naru's popular today huh?

Monk: He's always popular or did your old age make you forget? *smack*

Naru: Yes I read some Sci-fi and Horror

Kat: Interesting~

Naru: Uh-huh whatever

Kat: Ok Yasu! Read this one!

Yasu: OK! *Takes card and reads over it* Oh~ I like this one

Kat: I thought you would

Yasu: From deadlyrose123: For Ayako, I will make you kiss Monk if you don't lay off the purse!

Ayako: *blushing* W-wha- why? That's not a question!

Yasu: That's because you interrupted before I could get there The question is: What is the most favorite thing you can think about the one you like?

Kat&Yasu: *Snickering*

Everyone else: Are you serious?!

Kat: Yep! Now Monk! What do you like most about Ayako?

Monk: What?! I don't like that hag!

Ayako: *lifts her purse*

Monk: Ah! Remember what deadlyrose123 said!

Ayako: *puts down purse*

Kat: Monk answer!

Monk: Fine….*mumbles*

Kat: What was that?

Monk: Her hair…..

Mai&Kat: AW~

Monk: Shut up!

Kat: Ok now Naru! What do you like best about Mai?

Mai: K-kat! Don't as-!

Naru: Her Tea

Mai: …..Stupid Narcissist!

Kat: Ok! Before Mai tries to kill Naru it's John's turn!

John: B-but I don't like a-anyone!

Kat: You said that you'd date Masako so tell us what you like about her!

John: *gulp* um…well…She's pretty

Kat: Aw~ So innocent!

Madoka: Oh! My turn!

Kat: Ok go ahead!

Madoka: I like Lin because he's really sweet~!

Kat: He Is?! No offense Lin

Lin: None taken

Madoka: Yeah he brought me flowers and poetry on Valentine's Day!

Kat: He is sweet!

Madoka: I know!

Yasu: *jumping up and down waving hands* MY TURN!

Kat: Who are you going to talk about?

Yasu: My Monky-chan of course~!

Monk: How am I a monkey?!

Kat: *looks over Monk* I can see it I don't know why you can't

Ayako: *mumbles* Probably because he's never looked in a mirror

Monk: I heard that hag!

Ayako: Why you-!

Kat: BEFORE you two go at it Yasu could you answer the question?

Yasu: My favorite thing about Monky-chan is his sense of humor~

Everyone: Huh?

Kat: *clears throat* please explain?

Yasu: Well Ayako always beats on him but he keeps joking about Ayako being a hag it's always so funny!

Kat:…..Ok then let's move on!

Naru: Finally

Kat: Ok Naru then you can read the next question

Naru *sigh* Fine *picks up card* From Ghost123: Naru, If you had to trade places with anyone on the team who would it be? Why would it matter? It's scientifically impossible

Kat: Naru, if I can make it rain cats then I can switch people's souls; So answer the damn question!

Naru: *glares* Fine I suppose Lin since he's the most sensible and I won't have to worry about my body sustaining any damage

Kat: How do you know Lin would do anything?

Naru: Because he's trustworthy

Kat: Lin would you like to put in a comment?

Lin: I suppose I wouldn't do anything but I might depending on my mood

Kat: Ha! Take that Naru!

Naru: *glares at Lin* I sure hope you can get a new job

Mai&Kat: *Gasp* Naru!

Madoka: Naru I will call your mother

Naru: Fine whatever

Kat: *cough* Mama's Boy *cough*

Naru: What was that?

Kat: Oh nothing~ Mai read the next question!

Mai: Ok From NarulovesMai *blushes*: Do you think Naru would get jealous if another guy would get Mai's attention? Of course he wouldn't!

John: Well Naru did get jealous of Gene….Sorry...

Kat: AW~! John actually said something not so innocent! Of course you apologized afterwards…but that's beside the point!

Masako: Well maybe Naru was just upset because she was too distracted from her work

Kat: Really? Are you that jealous Masako? I mean you have John right there!

Masako&John: *sputtering excuses*

Kat: No one wants to hear your failed attempts at excuses. So do we have any other opinions?

Everyone Else: *shakes heads*

Kat: Ok! Then that means that Naru would get jealous!

Naru: Do I get a say in this?

Kat: Absolutely not! Ok I'll read the final question!

Everyone (except Naru): Awww *sad faces*

Naru: Finally

Kat: Oh be quiet! Anywho this is from Peacegirl731: What does everyone do in their free time? Mai you go first!

Mai: Um…school and sometimes I go shopping with Ayako and Madoka!

Kat: So boring don't you go on dates or anything?

Mai: *blushes* Well yeah I went on a date about a month ago….

Kat: With whom!?

Mai: Well actually maybe you wouldn't call it a date it was more like a business dinner and-

Naru: We went out to dinner together

Everyone(except Naru): *Gasp*

Mai: N-naru!

Naru: Yes?

Mai:…Y-you w-why?

Naru: Did you lose another brain cell?

Mai: HEY!

Kat: *laughing* Ok let's move on you can kill him later Mai, um how about Monk?

Monk: I work on my music and I've gone on a few dates recently

Yasu: Monk how dare you cheat on me!?

Monk: We're not dating!

Yasu: *fake sobbing* How cruel must you be?

Kat: Poor Yasu! *hugs* *glares at Monk* I will toss you into my Ghost Room without any hesitation

Monk: *gulps*

Kat: Yasu why don't you pick who goes next?

Yasu: OK~! I pick John!

John: Um well I volunteer with the orphanage and not much else

Kat: No dates? Or having dinner with someone?

John: No…..not really…

Kat: *sighs* Ok then Lin!

Lin: I work on my book and I've gone on dates with Madoka

Kat: Well at least I don't have to dig for information from you Ayako your turn!

Ayako: Mostly volunteering at the hospital and shopping

Kat: And dates with Monk!

Ayako: *sputtering*

Kat: While Ayako freaks out; it's Yasu's turn!

Yasu: I go to school and eat pizza! Oh! And take pretty girls to movies!

Kat: That sounds fun!

Monk: How come if I say that I go out on dates I get yelled at but he doesn't?

Kat: Cause Yasu's special!

Monk: Whatever

Kat: Ok Naru's turn!

Naru: Reading and Research

Kat: You forgot something

Naru: No I didn't

Kat: Yes you did

Naru: NO I didn't

Kat: Uh-huh!

Naru: I'm not getting into a childish fight with you

Kat: Only because you know I'm right! You forgot to say going on dates with Mai!

Naru: You are truly obnoxious

Kat: Thank you I try! Well sorry to say guys but that's all!

Masako: What about me?

Kat: Eh? I already asked you! *innocent look*

Masako: No you didn't

Kat: I'm pretty sure I did Ok everyone say goodbye!

Masako: Don't ignore me!

Everyone (except Naru and Masako): Goodbye!

Masako: Hey!

* * *

**Well that's all folks there will be no more and to be honest I don't think I did so well on this last chapter….but anywho to all of you gave me your awesome questions: Thank You! And I hope you enjoyed the answers!**

**QueenOfTheives: Naru seems like he'd read those so yeah hope you liked it!**

**deadlyrose123: Hope you liked the answer I made sure Ayako didn't beat poor Monk and I tried to be original when I had them answer the question but everyone knows Naru likes Mai's tea best~ **

**Peacegirl731: I didn't ask everyone cause some of the other people answered the question for them and as for Masako….well this is the last chapter I have to torture her one last time don't I?**

**NarulovesMai: How was the answer I had a bit of trouble coming up with it hehe…..**

**Yasu's crazy: Hope you like the answer I figured if I didn't make the girls leave one of them would've attacked Naru**

**Ghost123: I felt that the answer Naru gave was correct but I just feel like might just do something but you'll have to use your imagination to figure out what! *wink***


End file.
